11 Miles
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Do you have something that you truly, relentlessly desire? Despite your state of life, is there something else that you would go completely to the end of the world to get? Well lucky for you, there's a way to achieve what you're looking for, and you won't need to go to the end of the world to get it. But you will need to go somewhere...


**A/N: Wow, CreepyPasta has been giving me nightmares about 11 Miles and Bloody Mary and the Midnight Man *shudders* I thought this would work so well for Madoka Magica, 11 miles is all about finding the thing you desire most. So yeah, inspiration and yeah… HAVE FUN READING THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica or any of the characters used in this story, and I sure as shit don't own 11 Miles. The credit for both goes to their respective inventors.**

**Warnings: Nightmare inducing material *shudders* **

**Pairings: I dunno, use your imagination!**

**Note: Text in Italics was copied directly from CreepyPasta 11 Miles by Emeryy.**

* * *

_Do you have something that you truly, relentlessly desire? Despite your state of life, is there something else that you would go completely to the end of the world to get? Well lucky for you, there's a way to achieve what you're looking for, and you won't need to go to the end of the world to get it. But you will need to go somewhere, and the place may be too out of reach for some. It's not far away, closer than one may believe, but there are requirements that some individuals may not possess._

When Homura Akemi first met the pale man who offered her the chance of a lifetime, she was sceptical. Life had taught her that it was unwise to believe everything one heard, and that if it sounded too good to be true, it probably was.

She had dismissed the man, and carried on. But the man had persisted, and Homura has started to get annoyed with him. She had made every attempt to ignore him, but he followed her anyway, those beady red eyes peering at her from beneath his white hoodie.

She had been about ready to call the police about him, when he had appeared directly in front of her, as if from nowhere. She noted the distinct lack of people in the vicinity, and scolded herself for allowing herself to get into a situation like this.

She had readied herself for a fight, but before she could raise her fists, the man uttered the words that convinced her to go.

"Do you not want to save Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi?"

_First, whatever it is that you seek, know that you must seriously desire what you want. In your eyes, it should be something you need. If you begin the journey without the correct state of mind, you will surely fail, as it will be near impossible to turn back once the journey starts. The second requirement is that you will need a vehicle of a sort. Most use a car, as it's the most comfortable choice. There have been a select few that have used small motorized vehicle, such as an ATV or motorcycle, but this has proven to be quite difficult, as the conditions of the journey can prove to be too bothersome._

Homura had climbed into her car and set off on her journey. If all went according to plan, as the strange whit man had said, she would get her wish by the end of the day. She had driven through the winding streets of Mitakihara, out of the city, and onto the highway.

She was restless the whole way. How had the man known about Madoka? Was he some kind of stalker? If that were true, then Homura was likely heading into some kind of elaborate trap. The idea he had proposed had been insane, but Homura wasn't willing to pass up an opportunity like this, however far-fetched it seemed.

Nonetheless, the instructions he had given her were confusing. What on earth did he mean by don't look? And why on earth did she need a vehicle? Both mysteries remained as such, and Homura put them to the back of her mind as she set about preparing for her journey.

_Do not use a vehicle too large or noticeable, as you will need some of the cover of night to be most safe. Also, while any sort of car will do, you may not want to choose the most expensive or cherished vehicle. You can take you slick new black Mercedes for the drive if you'd like, but don't expect it to come out in a pristine state. Make sure your vehicle is completely fueled before beginning the drive._

The cars model was a sixth generation Suzuki, a practical car that could be used for just about anything, and was tough enough to survive whatever nature could throw at it. She checked the fuel gauge. The little needle was pointing at the capital F, indicating she had a full tank to work with. She had only been going twenty minutes, so she was unsurprised that her fuel efficient little ride hadn't guzzled too much fuel in that time.

_The first task to accomplish is to locate the road. It doesn't have a name, it's not on the map, and technically, it doesn't even exist. It will only show up if you're looking for it at the right time, and you will only spot it if you know what to look for. Finally, you must be alone during the journey. You didn't think you'd be able to go with a group, did you?_

Homura had considered taking Kyouko, or at least somebody for company on the road, but she had caught herself, remembering what the man (he called himself Kyubey) had said about travelling alone.

Homura sighed. Why do these sorts of things always have to be done alone? It would really do to have some source of support through whatever this ordeal would be.

_It must be night when you begin. Choose the time of the night where you believe the roads are the least populated. Drive to any area that is just a stretch of road surrounded by woods. Here's where you want to start paying close attention. If you're looking for the road, it will turn up eventually, but you need to search for the road's hint in order to pull down the right one. Once you're close, you will see or feel its signs but what the signs will be will depend on what it is you desire. For example, if you're in search of wealth, you may spot shimmers on the empty branches of trees as if they resembled the shine of gold or diamonds. If you seek love, you may begin to see rose petals slowly dance in the light breeze, blowing in the road's direction. If you seek revenge, you might sense an ever growing feeling of heat or anger in your body as you approach. Just know what it is you really want, and you'll have no problem finding the turn._

Homura's watch read 8:30 PM. She had been going about an hour now, and still no sign of this imaginary road. She entered a lightly forested are, trees lining the road on both sides. She had to start squinting to see the sides of the road now. Even her high beams weren't helping much; the darkness was almost like a virulent fog that was determined to envelop her, so that she may never be seen again.

She had been going for an hour and a half, and she was about ready to go back, when she noticed a red ribbon floating on the breeze. It hit her windscreen, and got stuck beneath one of the windscreen wipers. That ribbon could only belong to one person… and that meant… that Homura had come to the right place.

_Once you're sure you've found the revealed road, take a deep breath, and turn down onto it._

Homura inhaled deeply, and turned right. The road was a dirt road, lined by strange, twisted trees, which concealed some unsettling whispers.

_At this point, you have officially started down the nameless road which bring you through 11 miles, leading to whatever it is you seek. Each mile will test your desire, and will expose if you really do want what you're searching for. Before you go any further, stop the car and be wary of a few advisements:_

_Do not turn on a radio during the drive._

_Do not use a phone during the drive (reception would be cut off anyway)._

_Do not open the windows during the drive. Make sure they are closed before you continue. If you are riding a vehicle without windows or a top, then prepare for the worst, as the odds are heavily against you._

_Do not attempt to leave your vehicle at ANY time._

_You'll never want to exceed 30 miles per hour, unless you're desperate to make it through a section of the road._

_And most importantly, as with any drive, buckle up._

Homura was seriously creeped out by the road. Her phone was out of range, not that she had planned on using it anyway. She made sure that the radio was off, so as to avoid draining the car's battery, and she ensured that her windows ere tightly sealed. She locked the doors, and then took several deep breaths. She had found the road, and now there was no turning back.

_Feel free to prepare and make sure you're ready. Once the road has been entered, time has stopped so you don't need to worry about losing the night. Though you may not notice, you're not actually in your own world anymore. Take one last moment to realize that once the first mile is over there is no turning back. If you ponder turning back at all, know that you shouldn't even be on the journey in the first place. Once all is done, start continuing on the road._

Homura could not have prepared herself any more. Her only consolation now was that at the end of this ordeal, she would have her dearest back… her Madoka…

_On the first mile, you won't see much change. The road passes through mostly woods with a few miles being an exception. The air will turn a bit colder, in which you should turn your heating system if the vehicle has one. You won't want to take your eyes off the road later. Take some time to calm any uneasiness by admiring some of the night sky. You'll see it completely lined with stars, more than what you would ever believe possible. If the weather was cloudy beforehand, you'll also notice that the sky is now clear._

The air had an unpleasant bite to it. The temperature had dropped significantly since entering the road, but she had been putting off using the heater in the name of preserving fuel. When the cold became so unbearable that Homura felt she might freeze, she turned on the heating system, and slowly the parts of her body that had lost feeling returned to her.

Homura glanced up, and noticed that she was no longer in woods, but rather, driving above a grassy plain. She looked up, and saw that the clouds of earlier had disappeared, giving way to a beautiful night sky. The uneasiness left her somewhat. This place wasn't as bad as she'd feared. Still, she was less than a mile in, there was no way she was going to let her guard down yet.

_On the second mile, the air will become even colder. This is primarily the reason why traveling in an open vehicle is very difficult. With each mile, the air will drop in temperature even if the season should be warm. If the air is too cold to bear, even with the heat on, your only option is to speed up. With each mile the road also becomes more complex, taking more turns and showing an increasing amount of road hazards. Be sure to always keep focused on the road in front of you in order to avoid as many bumps or obstacles as possible. Hitting a few rocks and potholes won't hamper your progress too much, but you'll want to keep in the best condition for as long as possible. If your vehicle is forced to a stop because of damage, then there's nothing left you can do but eventually freeze to death._

Homura was beginning to feel the bite of cold again. The heater was no longer effective, but she did not turn it off. She just sped up, only slightly, but just enough to take her mind off the cold. She had to concentrate especially well here, because the road had suddenly become rougher, and she had no desire to end up a victim of the cold in a car that couldn't move.

_On the third mile, you may begin to spot silhouettes of human figures in the linings of trees. Pay no attention to them, even if they seem to get closer. It will be hard to resist peeking at their unnerving, distant appearance but know that they will reveal themselves later. At this mile, the road will become dirt if you weren't driving on it in the beginning. Keep to the centre of the path as it will become narrow and wide at random intervals. On a quick side note, should you ever attempt to turn around (despite the previous warnings) you'll be left on a path which never ends. You would simply run out of fuel eventually, and be left to freeze in the cold conditions._

Homura spotted the first one at what she assumed had to be the third mile. She did not turn around though. She didn't want to know what was following her, and maybe if she ignored t/them, then they might ignore her. The road conditions worsened further still, so she decided it would be unwise to take her eyes off the road for even a second.

_On the fourth mile, you will not only see more of the figures but you will begin to in a sense hear them. In the back of your mind, a very faint unintelligible whisper will echo. These will come and go, but you can't stop them. If they become bothersome or distracting, try and tune them out by thinking of what it is you desire. Attempting to listen and determine what the voices are saying will only attract them to you, and you want to be far away from them as you can. They'll be closer later, so there's no use bringing them near you this early._

The whispers started about five minutes later. Nothing major, just an incessant hissing noise that tugged at Homura's concentration. She tried her best to block it out, and continued to focus on the ever worsening road.

_On the fifth mile, you will come to a clearing. The lining of trees to your left will disappear to reveal a lake with no end with a beaming, great moon over the water. The illumination from the moon will be so spectacular that the vehicle's headlights will no longer be required. Restrain yourself from gazing at it. If you look at its light for even more than a few seconds the road in front of you will end, throwing your vehicle into the water in which you will freeze in mere minutes. The voices will be gone for this mile, but don't rejoice yet. They'll be back._

The bright light dazzled her eyes, and she forced herself not to try and look at it. She wanted to leave as many memories of this place behind as possible. The voices had faded slightly, but Homura had barely noticed, she simply kept on driving.

_On the sixth mile, take into account that you are more than halfway done. Despite the progress, you may lose hope here. The stars will have disappeared at this point, leaving the sky an empty, black abyss. The clearing will have ended, leading you back into the woods. The only light you will have will be provided by your vehicles headlights, but they will flicker from time to time even if you're sure they're in perfect working order._

The stars had faded, her headlights were flickering, and light from the moon had long since faded. Homura was scared that she would be left alone in the dark, but no, she had to keep going. She blocked out thought of the darkness, and thought instead of the reward. Not long to go now… and then she would be reunited with…

_If you have a radio in the vehicle, it will turn on here automatically. If you didn't turn it off beforehand, it will produce an overwhelming screech that will send you off the path. A calm voice will then begin to speak about your greatest fears, what it is you horror in your life. It will speak in a way that will cause you to visualize the words in your mind, so don't listen to it. If you begin to comprehend what it's saying, the horrors will prove too much for you to stay on the road safely. Attempting to turn off the radio will prove no use. Speed up if you need to, just keep your mind off the voice as much as you can. As you approach the end of the mile, the voice will fade out of the speakers, leaving your ears at peace (for now)._

Homura could not explain how the radio had inexplicably turned itself on, all she knew is that all of the sudden, a voice, calm and collected as it was, was attempting to send her off the path.

"Homura Akemi… tut tut, it would seem you were the one responsible for the death of a friend."

Homura gritted her teeth, and pressed further down on the accelerator.

"But you could have saved her Homura, you know you could have." The voice showed no hint of malevolence, or spite. It spoke in a calm tone, which almost made her want to believe every word it was saying. "You weren't good enough. You could have saved her, but you just weren't good enough."

Tears were beginning to form in Homura's eyes. The voice was right. She could have saved Madoka. She could have saved her from her fate, but… NO! She would not allow this voice to distract her from her goal. She calmly attempted to turn the radio off, but to no avail. The voice continued to drone on about her worst fears. Her darkest secrets.

"Do you remember how it felt to watch Madoka Kaname die. She was half dead already, violated, wrecked. But you could have saved her from death. What was going through your head. Did you think that death would be preferable to her than having to live with her affliction? Or perhaps you just didn't care enough." Homura accelerated more. Not long now, not long until she would be able to prove the voice wrong.

"Do you remember watching her in that bed, writhing in pain, screaming?" The voice was still as calm as ever. "And you sat there and watched. You could've saved her, you had the means. But you let that poor girl die."

Homura was sobbing, but she kept her eyes on the road. She had to keep going, no matter what this thing said to her.

"How can you live with yourself Homura Akemi? How can you live with yourself, after what you did to that girl?"

Homura's sobs wracked her body; the tears in her eyes clouded her vision.

"Remember what you did to her. Remember what you did to Madoka-"

The voice stopped, and Homura lifted her head. Was it over? Probably not. Homura eased her foot down, and her car accelerated down the dirt path.

_On the seventh mile, the voices from the figures will return. It won't sound like a whisper this time, but more like distant screams, growing closer with each second. At some point on this mile, you'll hear one of them in your ear, as if one of them were right behind you. This is because one of the figures have found their way into your vehicle. Do not turn around. Their faces will shock you to a paralysis, leading you off the road. If you don't draw attention to it, it will become uninterested, and hopefully leave. These beings are said to be ones who have travelled down this road before, but were not successful. They live the remainder of their existence suffering, in the darkness with their only goal being to bring other travellers down with them. It has been said from experience that these beings can't physically harm you, so as long as they don't cause you to wreck, you should be fine._

The screams were getting closer, and Homura was sweating. If those things caught up with her, she was convinced that she was finished. She kept her eyes locked ahead, never turning for fear of what she might see.

The voice in Homura's ear was the first indicator that they were inside her car. She did not turn around; she did not want to provoke it. She could feel it's presence in the back seat, but she did not acknowledge it. She hoped that it would leave her alone if she ignored it.

It was with her for ten minutes down the road. Homura felt a shift in the air behind er, and then she was confident it was gone. She accelerated, just fast enough so that she could no longer distinguish the figures in the corner of her eye from the trees they were skulking between.

_On the eighth mile, slow down if you're going too fast. The road here takes very sharp turns, which if overshot will lead will throw the vehicle into a pit through the trees. The cold is near fatal here. If you were to have a glass or bottle of liquid in your vehicle, it would be solid in seconds. The heating system will have become completely obsolete. Your headlights will flicker more, sometimes shutting off for a few seconds. You should break if this happens, but do not completely stop. The figures will be following you at this point, and should you stop for too long, they will surround and trap your vehicle. More of their screams can be heard from outside your doors, sometimes even sounding of maniacal laughter. Their hands will claw at your windows, desperate to reach in and feel something living. Do not look at them. They won't block your windshield, and the last thing you want to happen is to crash and be trapped with them. If you don't make if from here, pray that it's the freezing that ends you._

The cold was unbearable. Homura's sweat was freezing on her nose, making her wish that she had brought a jacket, or a sweater, or something that could keep out the cold. Her lights were flickering every few seconds, but not once did they actually go out. Then there were the voices. They were so close now; the Homura could almost distinguish what they were saying. But she ignored them for a time, and continued to focus on the road.

Something flung itself up against her window. She jumped, and put her foot down on the accelerator. The car jumped up to thirty mile an hour, but the noises did not desist. The things were banging on the ceiling, scratching at the windows, pulling at the mirrors. Homura didn't dare look now. She had learned from experience, that the things, whatever they were, wouldn't harm her if she didn't look at them. So she kept her eyes forward, and kept a steady pace.

_On the ninth mile, your vehicle will stall. The headlights will shut off, as will all other systems inside. There's nothing you can do to prevent this. What you will need to do is close your eyes and immediately attempt to restart the vehicle. Keep your eyes closed, as the figures would have surely surrounded you at this point. The starting of the vehicle will frighten them, and they will all back away temporarily. This will give you a chance to start moving forward again. If you begin to hear the windows crack from their struggle, don't lose focus. The beings can alter the vehicle but remember that they still do not have the strength to physically affect you. You will hear nothing but their voices rampage in your mind, as there could be anywhere between a dozen or a hundred after you now. Once you start the vehicle, floor it. Floor it so long as you can stay on the path. When the mile's done, the beings will retreat._

Homura was stranded. Her car had stalled, and the things were still outside, trying to get in. She inhaled sharply, closed her eyes, and turned the key in the ignition. Nothing.

Her breathing quickened, and she tried again. This time, the car choked into life, and Homura heard the things scuttling away. She wasted no time, and slammed the accelerator to the floor. The car leaped forwards, and she sped away from the things. She couldn't tell you for the life of her how many there were, but she knew that it was probably nearing the hundred mark, based on the amount of fists she heard banging on her car alone.

_On the tenth mile, the voices of the beings will stop. If you were to look in your rear-view mirror (do not actually do this), you will see them following you but not as if they were chasing. They're watching you, as if they were seeing you off. As you go down the tenth mile, the road will be smoother, as if you were back on the first mile. The figures will be lining the sides of the path ahead of you. They won't be after you, but they will watch you as you pass. Some have theorized that the beings are impressed here, that you have come a long way on the journey to what you desire. This is false. They are not impressed, but they are happy. They are happy you are about to approach the next mile. They are happy because you are most likely going to your death._

Homura was astonished at the lack of anything obstructing her path. The figures were gone, the road was smooth, and her car was functioning normally. She slowed down, and regained her breath. Was that it? Was she done? The answer, of course, was no.

_On the eleventh and final mile, everything in your vehicle will lose power, as it did on the ninth mile. The vehicle would normally be immobile, but you will still be moving. An unknown force will be pulling you forward. In the darkness, you will see a glowing red light up ahead, as if it were a light at the end of a tunnel._

The car was dead, nothing worked, and she couldn't restart it. But somehow she was moving. She had no idea how, but the vehicle was moving sluggishly along.

_Close your eyes, and cover them. Do whatever it takes to make sure you do not see what you are about to go through. Covering your ears would also be helpful, but keeping your eyes covered should be a higher priority._

The light began to grow brighter, and Homura shielded her eyes against the glow. The light was brighter than anything she had seen thus far, even brighter than the light from the moon above the lake.

_The red light is another clearing, but there's no moon or lake this time. Once it's entered, unrelenting and inconceivable noises will sound from all directions. No amount of bravery and conditioning will spare you from these sounds. The cold will turn to a merciless heat, burning all parts of the vehicle. You will feel the illusion of the flesh being burned off your bones, that every part of you is being destroyed as you travel through screams and audible suffering. As long as you keep your eyes closed, and resist the urge to see where you are, you will survive through the suffering. This will last a total of 31 seconds but many fail to keep their vision closed during that time and are left to the worst fate of the road. Where is this mile located? Those who have survived do not know. Some have named it "the transmission from hell" but whether it's part of hell is debatable._

Homura screamed. It was as though she were caught in a nuclear blast. She felt layers upon layers of skin being burned away, she smelt her flesh burning, and she heard a roaring, screaming noise that ripped through her skull, deafening her. She clenched her eyes shut, half out of pain, and half out of fear.

She covered her ears, but the screaming persisted, and her hands did nothing to dampen the noise.

_After the final mile, power will return. Stop the vehicle. Take a moment to possibly regain some of your sanity. Let the screaming in your ears begin to fade and know that you have nearly completed your journey with the hardest task overcome._

All of the sudden, the burning stopped, and the screaming began to recede, and she felt the car reform around her. She cautiously opened her eyes a crack. She was indeed back in the car, in perfect condition.

She tentatively turned the key, and was relieved to hear the car start immediately.

_Breathe, and begin to drive forward once again._

Homura inhaled deeply, and eased the car forward. She wasn't willing to test this road yet, so she moved at a snail's pace down the road, keeping an eye on the road, and the other out for any excuse to speed up.

_After only a kilometre, your vehicle will arrive at a dead end. Stop here and don't attempt to move again. Nothing will happen right this second but do not be disappointed. Relax and close your eyes. Imagine in your mind what it is you've desired the entire time. It will most likely still be the same as when you entered, but with some this desire may actually change through making this journey. Think about what it was that you went through such terrifying and difficult means to acquire and imagine possessing it in your hands._

A dead end. After all that, here she was, at a dead end. She assumed that now was the time when the things that had been following her from the beginning would take her.

"_Well,"_ she thought, _"No need to put up a fight now."_

She closed her eyes, leaned back in the seat, and tried to think happy thoughts before she died. Her thoughts led her to Madoka.

That kind girl. Homura could visualise everything about her, from the exact shade of pink that was her hair (somewhat akin to fairy-floss) to the red ribbons that she wore in her hair.

Homura's hand reached up to her hair unconsciously. She had one of the ribbons, which Madoka had given her when they were fourteen, as a promise that they would always be together.

But then she had died. It was a tragic turn of events that had destroyed all of Homura's future plans, and shaken her world to its core.

What was taking those things so long? Why were they dragging this out?

_Once you have completely visualized this, slowly open your eyes._

Homura opened her eyes.

_You will then find yourself at the beginning of the unnamed road, where you first began. This may confuse you, but know that you are finished. Your task is done._

She found herself on the highway, in the car. The unnamed road was directly to her right. What had happened? Was that it? An illusion? Some pointless trial?

But Homura's doubts about the path's validity vanished when she heard heavy breathing beside her, in the passenger seat.

_Your mind will then turn to your reward. If what you desired was material, check in the back seat or in the trunk if the object is larger. If the object was small enough it might already be in your pocket. If what you desired was nonmaterial, then do not be disappointed if the change is not immediate. Turn back to where you came from, and you will find in your life that what you wanted is there. You may have found the love of your dreams. You may have gained unnatural, unimaginable power. You may have put your most hated enemy to the most satisfying revenge possible. You will have no doubt gained what you deserved._

Homura turned her head to the left. Madoka… It was really her, sitting in the passenger seat, buckled in, and wearing one of those adorable little sweaters that she used to own.

Madoka… it was really Madoka. The Madoka, the living, and very real Madoka that she had always longed for.

Homura leaned back in her seat, and wept for joy. The ordeal hadn't been for nothing. Madoka was here, alive, and safe.

_So now that the task is done, what's the catch? Is your vehicle cursed? Is there something you're about to lose? Is your death imminent? The answer to all is no, of course. You've done the challenge. You've proved worthy of what you desire. As stated before, the sounds of the eleventh mile will continue to exist in your mind, potentially causing you some vivid and unusual nightmares but these should prove as nothing compared to what you've gained._

Homura and Madoka both grew up, and were married. They adopted a child, and raised her as best they could. All was well.

But not in Homura's mind. The images of what she had seen on the nameless road haunted her to no end. Four psychiatrists it took, and none of them could do anything to stop the nightmares. Madoka helped somewhat. When they snuggled together in bed, Homura was almost at peace. When Madoka stood on tiptoes to peck Homura on the lips, all felt well.

But all wasn't well. Nobody remembered Madoka had died. It was so long ago, that Homura had started to doubt it had ever happened herself. It was well enough to write it off as a nightmare, a bad dream, but Homura couldn't escape the truth.

Especially when she saw him. That pale man…

Kyubey.

Seeing him brought back the most vividly imprinted memory of that night. Sitting in the car at the beginning of the road.

There, framed by the trees, was the hooded man Kyubey stood, watching her with those red eyes of his.

_Now, one last question: Is there something else you desire? Are you not yet satisfied? After all, you're left right back where you started. The road's right in front of you, so are you up for another drive?_

_If so, buckle up, and just move forward._

His intent was clear. He wanted her to go again. He wanted her to relive the nightmare in pursuit of some other goal. But Homura shook her head. Now that Madoka was alive, she had everything she needed.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't get it, Homu was seriously freaking desperate to see Madoka again. That turned out happier than I expected. Really it did… I guess I just wasn't in the mood to write something scary **_**and**_** tragic. I am horrified! I'm gonna go and have nightmares for a few nights now…**

**Credit to Emeryy on CreepyPasta for writing 11 miles. **

**CreepyPasta, 11 Miles was redistributed, and adapted following the terms laid down by Creative Commons. **


End file.
